O Retorno de Escaflowne
by Alisia Dragon
Summary: [Hitomi&Van] SPOILERS! FINAL DA SÉRIE! Hitomi havia voltado à Terra há cinco anos.
1. Lembranças

**_Prólogo (Capítulo 0)_**

Hitomi havia voltado à Terra há cinco anos. Apenas ela e sua mãe se lembravam do ocorrido.

Amano cursou a faculdade no exterior (Inglaterra) e retornou para Tokyo assim que concluiu seu curso. Estava noivo de Yukari e se casariam em breve.

Hitomi e Yukari estudavam na mesma faculdade, embora em cursos diferentes. Yukari ainda era a melhor amiga de Hitomi, que se isolou ainda mais desde que voltou de Gaea. Amano e Yukari queriam que ela se divertisse e que fosse feliz, mas Hitomi se recusava a sair com eles e recusava-se a conhecer outros garotos, com medo de se esquecer de Van.

Ainda se lembrava de sua aventura em Gaea, das travessuras da Merle, do charme do Allen, da princesa Milerna, Dryden e todos os outros.

Precisava viver sua vida na Terra...Mas não esqueceria dos momentos felizes que tivera com aquele rapaz... Aquele que a tratara com desprezo, mesmo depois dela salvar sua vida. Aquele que a salvara tantas vezes depois. Aquele por quem se apaixonara.

**_Capítulo 1: Lembranças_**

Hitomi estava atrasada para a aula de corrida novamente. Teve que correr e ouvir outro sermão de Yukari.

Yukari: Está atrasada de novo!!! Assim você me mata. Você sabe que blá blá blá.....

Hitomi não estava ouvindo sua melhor amiga. O sonho da noite anterior ainda a preocupava.

Hitomi: Van.....

Yukari: Hitomi! Hitomi!! Você está me escutando?? Hitomi, você anda tão distraída. O que aconteceu? Foi algo que eu disse??

Hitomi: Não se preocupe, Yukari. Eu não dormi bem essa noite. Só isso...

Yukari: Você está assim desde que parou de ler a Fortuna dos outros. Tem alguma coisa te incomodando??

Hitomi: ....

Amano: Hitomi!! A corrida feminina já vai começar e você ainda nem se trocou!!!

Hitomi: Gaea....

Yukari abaixou a calça de Hitomi.

Hitomi: Yukari!!

Professor: Preparem-se. Em seus postos...

(# BAM #)

Hitomi estava na frente das outras garotas, quando sentiu AQUELA REAÇÃO. Sentia que estava caindo e ELE a segurava. Suas asas de anjo a amparavam e a protegiam.

Acordava novamente na Enfermaria. Era a quarta vez. Yukari estava a seu lado, muito preocupada com a amiga. Ela não costumava desmaiar durante os treinos.

Hitomi: Van...

Yukari: Até que enfim você acordou!!! Eu e o Amano nos preocupamos muito com você. Ficou quatro horas desmaiada!!

Hitomi: Aquele sonho de novo...

Yukari: Hitomi!!

Hitomi: Hã? Yukari, você estava aí??

Yukari: Torta de morango da Yugetsudo, cheesecake da Kamakuraya, panquecas da Shonan Jonpo, sorvete de menta da Jerrat Clássico e uma sobremesa por dia para eu te perdoar por isso..

Hitomi: De novo...

Yukari: Hã? O que você disse?? Como assim de novo?? É a primeira vez que te peço isso....

Hitomi: Nada não. Tava falando do sonho...

Yukari: O que!! Me ignorando de novo!!! Dois doces por dia para eu te perdoar..

As duas caminhavam juntas, enquanto conversavam sobre o ano que passou, a mudança das turmas. Yukari parou de repente.

Yukari: Você está bem mesmo Hitomi?? Está pálida...

Hitomi: Já disse que não dormi bem...Foi só isso...(Essa sensação... Está me chamando?? Por que??)

Yukari: Ficou pensativa de repente. O que aconteceu??

Hitomi: Hã?? Ah! Estava pensando no teste de amanhã...

Yukari: Sei...Espero que você não desmaie na frente de toda a faculdade. Bom, eu tenho que pegar o trem agora..A gente se encontra amanhã, na pista de atletismo. E tenta chegar mais cedo para treinar um pouco antes da prova. Se você desmaiar, não vai conseguir a vaga nas provas intermunicipais.

Hitomi: É, eu sei!

Mãe da Hitomi (não sei o nome dela): Hitomi! A janta está pronta! Hitomi!!

Hitomi estava em seu quarto, segurando seu baralho de tarot. Separou as cartas e as embaralhou.

Hitomi: Faz tanto tempo. Acho que ele deve ter me esquecido..Afinal, ele é um rei e precisa de um sucessor.

Já deve ter se casado...

Hitomi falava isso toda noite. Mas fazia tempo que não sonhava com ele. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa?? Então, resolveu usar seu baralho após abandoná-lo durante cinco anos...

Hitomi: Eremita....solidão... A Morte...mudança...**A Torre**...destruição, separação....**Serpente da Luz**..esperança... Vocês duas de novo....

Mãe da Hitomi: Hitomi!! A janta!!

Hitomi: Já vou, mãe!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Van estava treinando com sua espada, pensando naquela garota.

Van: Hitomi... O que você está fazendo agora??? Embora você pudesse voltar para Gaea, você não voltou...

O que aconteceu?? Você me esqueceu??

???: VAN-SAMAAAAA!!

Van: Merle!! O que você faz aqui??

Merle se ajoelha ao lembrar-se da missão que tinha.

Merle: Os lordes de Fanelia querem vê-lo.

Van:.... O que eles querem??

Merle: Eu acho que é sobre seu casamento....

Van: Que??

???: Isso mesmo, meu rei...

Quatro jovens entraram e se ajoelharam. Eram os lordes de Fanelia: Albert, Diehl, Nikolas e Uhler.

Albert: Todos estamos preocupados, Van-sama. Fanelia precisa de uma rainha.

Diehl: E recusaste o pedido de todas as pretendentes.

Nikolas: Vossa alteza já tem 20 anos...

Van: Nenhuma delas A substituirá.

Marle: Van-sama...Ainda pensa nela....Apesar de todo esse tempo...

???: Van...

Van: Allen!! O que faz por aqui???

Allen se aproxima, mas cai no caminho. Van corre até ele e percebe que está muito ferido.

Allen: Minha irmã....

Van: O que aconteceu?? Allen!! Responda Allen!! Levem-no ao médico!! rápido!!

Albert e Diehl: agora mesmo, Van-sama!

Os dois lordes levaram Allen.

Van: Hitomi...

Merle era a única que entendia os sentimentos de Van. Sabia que ele recusava as propostas de casamento pelo amor que ainda sentia por Hitomi.

Merle sabia o que era estar separada da pessoa que se ama. Sempre que Uhler viajava, ela se sentia assim. Van sabia e estava feliz por ela, ainda que estivesse sempre um pouco triste.


	2. Sonhos

Capítulo 2: Sonhos

Estava correndo dele. Dilandau havia retornado. Allen estava ferido e precisava de ajuda. E Van? O que teria acontecido com ele?? Precisava voltar. Ainda saberia como?? Dessa vez, não teria ajuda.

Hitomi acordou e se trocou. Tinha uma corrida para participar e não podia se atrasar. Mas não era com isso que estava preocupada.

Chegou na pista às 5 horas. Tinha combinado 15 minutos antes.

Hitomi: Desculpe pela demora, Yukari. Acho que dormi demais...

Yukari: Não se preocupe...Ainda está cedo...

Amano: Oi, Yukari!! Oi, Hitomi!! Bom dia!.

Amano abraçou Yukari e cumprimentou Hitomi. Parecia animado. Hitomi se alegrou um pouco ao ver que lindo casal eles formavam. Mas lembrou-se do sonho.

Diehl: Van-sama, Allen-sama melhorou um pouco e deseja falar com vossa majestade.

Van: Estou indo.

Van foi até o quarto onde Allen estava descansando. O encontrou sentado em sua cama, pensativo.

Allen: Já chegou? Tenho algumas novidades nem um pouco agradáveis. Minha irmã, foi raptada novamente. Acredito que os Feiticeiros do Império Zaibach estejam envolvidos. Eles não foram encontrados. E minha irmã era uma de suas mais valiosas experiências. O mais provável é que Serena....Serena

Allen abaixou a cabeça, novamente pensativo. Lágrimas começaram a abandonar seus olhos azuis.

Van: ...volte a ser Dilandau....

Van murmurou, mas foi o suficiente para que o Cavaleiro de Asturia o escutasse e concordasse com um movimento..

Van: Ainda bem que Hitomi não voltou. Pelo menos, estará segura na Lua Fantasma...

Enquanto falava isso, Van e Allen perceberam uma forte iluminação fora do castelo: um feixe de luz vermelho se dirigia a Lua Fantasma!!

Van se preparava para encontrar o Escaflowne e refazer o Contrato, mas ele começou a levitar e um feixe de luz azul se formou.

Amano: Kanzaki, você está pronta?

Hitomi: Sim, é só dizer quando!

Yukari ligava as luzes.

Hitomi: Yukari...

Amano: Preparar!

Hitomi: Coragem!

Amano: Vá!

Hitomi: Coragem.

Hitomi começou a correr...Aquela sensação de perigo a alertava.

Amano: 1....2....3....4....5....6....7....8....QUE LUZ É ESSA????

Uma coluna de Luz vermelha se formou à sua frente. Algo lhe dizia que tinha alguma coisa errada...

Hitomi: Ah!!!!

Hitomi se viu batendo em um vulto alto e sombrio no meio da poeira que se ergueu. Armadura negra e vermelha. Aqueles cabelos cinzas, aquela cicatriz...

Hitomi: Me solta!!!

Dilandau: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!

Amano e Yukari: Hitomi!!!!!

Dilandau: Eu não preciso de inúteis. Já tenho o que vim buscar!!

Dilandau retirou sua espada, preparando-se para atacar, enquanto segurava Hitomi com o outro braço.

Amano e Yukari: O que ele está falando??

Hitomi: Saiam daqui!!! Ele vai matar vocês!!!

Dilandau: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!

Mas algo o impediu. Um homem não muito alto, cabelos castanhos e uma espada que Hitomi nunca esqueceria: o símbolo da Família Real de Fanelia. E Essa espada tinha bloqueado o ataque que Dilandau desferira.

Van: Pare, Serena!!!

Dilandau: Serena?? Van...Essa cicatriz ainda coça....

Dilandau, com a mão que segurava a espada, coçava a cicatriz que voltou a aparecer.

Dilandau: Vou matar essa garota!!!

continua....

Bom, esse foi meu primeiro fanfic. Comecei a escrevê-lo há muito tempo e ainda não terminei. Tentarei postar um capítulo por semana. É um fanfic longo, mas eu ainda não terminei de escrevê-lo. Quando estiver se aproximando da parte que eu parei, vou postar um capítulo por mês. Por favor não me xinguem!! (aceito sugestões para a continuação!!)

Paula


	3. O Retorno a Gaea

**_Capítulo 3 – O retorno a Gaea_**

Aproveitando a distração de Dilandau, Van conseguiu desarmá-lo e Hitomi correu para seus braços.

Van: Hitomi!!

Hitomi: Van!!

Dilandau: Seu desgraçado!! Ainda vou matá-los!!

Uma coluna de luz vermelha novamente se formou e Dilandau havia desaparecido.

Van, ainda surpreso pela reação, não percebeu que Hitomi estava abraçada a ele. Quando isso aconteceu, ambos se olharam sem jeito, corados, desfazendo o abraço.

Van: Você está bem, Hitomi?

Hitomi: E-estou...

Amano: Você entende o que ele fala?

Yukari: Quem é ele? E o que está acontecendo?

Van: Eles não entendem o que eu digo?

Hitomi: Eles não te entendem... Bom, Amano, eu não sei o que está acontecendo... Yukari, ele é um amigo meu, de outro país. O nome dele é Van.

Yukari: Mas o que foi aquela luz vermelha? E essa luz azul??

Hitomi: Nem eu sei direi...

Quando Hitomi ia continuar a frase, a coluna de luz azul apareceu, levando Hitomi e Van.

Hitomi: Não se preocupem!! Avisem minha mãe!!

E desapareceram.

Amano: Kanzaki! Kanzaki!

Amano: Eles se foram.

Yukari: Hitomi...?

Yukari: Hitomi!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eles reapareceram no porto de Astúria. Eles andaram até o palácio, onde pensavam em reencontrar Milerna. Qual não foi a surpresa dos dois ao ver que o palácio estava enfeitado para algum tipo de comemoração. Quando se aproximaram, notaram a presença de um jovem casal, no centro da cerimônia. Notaram que eram Milerna e Driden e se aproximaram.

Hitomi: O que está acontecendo?

Van: Parece que estão comemorando algo...

Hitomi: (gota) Mas que tipo de comemoração?

Van: Não sei... os costumes de Fanelia são diferentes...

Um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis se aproximou dos dois.

???: Van-sama!! Há quanto tempo!!

Van: Shido-sama!! Como você cresceu!!

Hitomi: Shido-kun?

Hitomi olhou, confusa para o rapaz, mas reconheceu o olhar azul de Allen nele.

Shido: Quem é sua namorada?

Hitomi e Van se olharam, sem graça.

Van: Você não a reconhece?

Shido: Deve ser alguma dama de Fanelia. Muito prazer senhorita...

Shido beijou a mão de Hitomi, deixando-a ainda mais sem graça.

Hitomi: Hitomi. Meu nome é Hitomi. Não se lembra de mim?

Shido: Hitomi...Hitomi...aquela Hitomi? Eu não te reconheci! Por que não veio mais nos visitar? Já faz tanto tempo...

Shido já a abraçava.

Hitomi: Eu não tive como voltar...

Van já estava ficando com ciúmes. Mas decidiu não interromper o abraço. Sabia que Shido via Hitomi como uma irmã mais velha e não como mulher. Van então começou a reparar na bela mulher que Hitomi havia se transformado. Hitomi havia deixado o cabelo crescer um pouco, seu rosto estava mais esbelto e seu corpo, mais desenvolvido.

Shido: Vamos! Tia Milerna com certeza vai ficar surpresa!

Hitomi: Afinal, o que está sendo comemorado hoje?

Shido: Tia Milerna está assumindo como rainha de Astúria hoje, junto com Driden-sama. Meu avô diz que está muito velho para continuar governando.

Hitomi: Vamos ver mais de perto?

Shido: Claro!! Venham comigo!

Shido puxa a mão de Hitomi.

Hitomi: Vamos Van!

Van: Hã? Como?

Van, que estava observando o rosto de Hitomi, não tinha escutado a conversa. Então, se deixou puxar por ela, envergonhado.

Continuaram caminhando no meio da multidão, até chegarem na recepção dos Cavaleiros do Céu (com a falta de seu atual capitão, que se encontrava em Fanelia).

Hitomi procurava alguém entre os Cavaleiros do Céu, mas não o encontrou.

Hitomi: Esperava encontrá-lo também...

Van: Ele está em Fanélia. Foi atacado por Dilandau.

Van tentou falar normalmente, mas ainda tinha ciúmes de Allen. Então sua voz saiu um pouco preocupada. Hitomi ficou realmente preocupada.

Hitomi: Não seria melhor voltarmos para Fanelia?

Shido: C-como?? Allen-sama está ferido?!?!

Van: Infelizmente sim.

Hitomi: Bom, não podemos simplesmente sair sem falar com os novos soberanos de Asturia.

Hitomi falava tentando se manter calma, mas não estava conseguindo. Novamente seu pesadelo se tornava real.

Após a cerimônia, Shido os levou até o palácio, onde haveria uma festa para comemorar o novo reinado.


	4. Lembranças de um Festival

**Capítulo 4 – Lembranças de um Festival**

Amano e Yukari estavam na casa de Hitomi, sentados na sala. A mãe de Hitomi estava preparando um chá para eles. Yukari já tinha chorado muito e seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos. Amano apoiava a mão em seu ombro.

Yukari: Como explicaremos?

Amano: Ainda não sei...mas creio que ela entenderá...

A mãe da Hitomi voltava com uma bandeja com o chá, três xícaras e um prato com biscoitos. Ela já desconfiava do assunto. Sentou-se e esperou que começassem a conversa.

Amano: Senhora Kanzaki, precisamos conversar sobre a Hitomi...

Amano tentava ser cauteloso para não mencionar o que realmente havia acontecido.

Amano: Ela desapareceu.

Mãe da Hitomi: Entendo. Não se preocupem. Creio que ela logo retornará.

Yukari: Como não vamos nos preocupar? Ela desapareceu!

Mãe da Hitomi: Isso já havia acontecido antes. Ela voltará, com certeza.

Amano: Acalme-se, Yukari. Creio que a Sra. Kanzaki está certa. Ela voltará.

Mãe da Hitomi: Esperem um pouco. Eu já volto.

Ia procurar novamente aquele álbum de fotografias. Assim que o encontrou, voltou para a sala. Colocara outras fotos dentro daquele antigo álbum. Fotos de cinco anos atrás. A última foto onde Hitomi sorria. Chegando na sala, colocou o álbum na mesa e o abriu. Começou a conversa enquanto mostrava as fotos de uma garota de quimono azul com um cata-vento na mão.

Mãe da Hitomi: Essas são as fotos da minha mãe. Ela desapareceu durante um festival e logo depois foi encontrada. Mas ela estava diferente.

Yukari: Como ela é parecida com a Hitomi!

Amano: É mesmo!

Mãe da Hitomi: Minha mãe me disse isso uma vez quando eu tinha a idade da Hitomi. Ela me contava histórias do mundo para o qual ela tinha ido naquele dia do festival. Falava de um homem chamado Leon, seu primeiro amor. De como ganhara um lindo pingente em sua despedida...

Fez uma pausa. Esperava alguma reação dos dois. Mas eles estavam calados, tentando entender o que a mãe da Hitomi tentava explicar. Ainda não tinham entendido o que significava aquela história. Pelo visto, teria que ser mais direta do que da outra vez.

Mãe da Hitomi: Quando voltava para casa, vindo de um festival de verão, ela foi rodeada por uma luz estranha. Quando acordou, estava num lugar que nunca tinha visto antes.

Agora ela percebia uma reação. Os dois estavam surpresos com o que a mãe da Hitomi havia falado. Eles se olhavam, pensando no que deviam falar. Resolveu continuar a história.

Mãe da Hitomi: No final do festival, outra coluna havia se formado e minha mãe tinha voltado.

Amano: Hitomi desapareceu hoje de manhã, antes da prova de corrida. Estávamos treinando para o intermunicipal. Um garoto de cabelos castanhos estava com ela. Ela nos apresentou um amigo estrangeiro. Acho que o nome dele era Van.

Mãe da Hitomi: Então ELE estava com ela...

Yukari: Será que ela está bem?

Mãe da Hitomi: Se ele estiver com ela, Hitomi estará bem.

Amano: Como assim?

A Sra. Kanzaki virou algumas páginas do álbum e mostrou algumas fotos de cinco anos atrás.

Mãe da Hitomi: Creio que se lembram dessa data.

Amano: Sim. São fotos tiradas um pouco antes das provas de corrida do nosso colégio.

Mãe da Hitomi: Sim. Um dos últimos sorrisos de Hitomi.

Yukari: É verdade... Depois disso ela quase não sorriu. Digo, sorriu verdadeiramente. O que aconteceu com ela? Isso, por mais que eu insistisse, ela nunca me contava...

Mãe da Hitomi: Naquela época ela conheceu Van e acabou se apaixonando por ele. Mas tiveram que se separar. A partir do momento que se separaram, Hitomi não sorria mais.

Amano: Mas ele não parecia ser de nenhum país que eu conheça...A língua que ele falava... Eu não soube nem identificar...

Mãe da Hitomi: Sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas ele não é desse mundo.

Yukari: Como assim?

Mãe da Hitomi: Eu não sei explicar direito, mas é o mesmo mundo que minha mãe visitou há muito tempo atrás.

Yukari: Mas como isso aconteceu? Quando? Eu sempre estava com a Hitomi aqueles dias! De um dia para o outro ela parou de sorrir!

Yukari já começava a chorar. Não entendia como a mãe da Hitomi acreditava na existência de outro mundo. E não acreditava que Hitomi podia esconder isso dela. A sra. Kanzaki respirou fundo e tentou acalmá-la.

Mãe da Hitomi: Teve um dia que ela desmaiou durante uma corrida. Vocês lembram disso?

Yukari: Lembro. Se eu não me engano, foi quando ela parou de ler a sorte com o baralho de tarô. Na época pensei que foi por causa do nosso namoro, Amano. Ela gostava de você.

Amano: Eu sei. Também pensava que fosse por isso.

Mãe da Hitomi: Foi o dia que partiu. No dia seguinte vocês não se encontraram com ela, exceto à noite. E você viajaria para o exterior no outro dia não é Amano?

Amano: Isso mesmo. Eu a encontrei sentada na pista de corrida chorando.

Yukari: Eu também estava lá, mas deixei eles conversarem um pouco.

Amano: Ela acabou não me contando o que havia acontecido e me desejou boa viagem. Disse para ser feliz com a Yukari e pediu para ficar sozinha.

Mãe da Hitomi: Ela tinha acabado de voltar. E tinha tentado ir para aquele mundo novamente, sem sucesso. Por isso, ela estava chorando.


	5. O Início do Baile

**Capítulo 5 – O Início do Baile**

Shido, Van e Hitomi chegaram ao salão principal do palácio e se surpreenderam com a decoração. Parecia que seria uma grande festa. Shido os guiou até os aposentos dos novos governantes.

Shido: Rainha Milerna, alguns nobres desejam falar-lhe.

Shido deu um sorriso. Queria ver a expressão de sua tia quando visse os dois.

Milerna: Shido-san, eu estou muito cansada. Não quero ver ninguém agora.

Shido: Eu insisto, minha rainha. São nobres que vieram de muito longe e desejam uma audiência com vossa majestade.

A porta começou a se abrir.

Dryden: Shido, eu e sua tia gostaríamos de descansar um pouco...

Ia continuar, mas viu QUEM estava lá. Shido fez um sinal para que seu tio fizesse silêncio e sussurrou:

Shido: Continue falando normalmente.

Dryden: Se puderem esperar mais um pouco, verei se posso convencer minha rainha a aceitar vossa audiência.

Dryden encostava a porta.

Milerna: Quem era?

Dryden: Um belo casal que veio de muito longe para lhe fazer um comunicado importante. Eles gostariam de vê-la o mais rápido possível.

Milerna: Não podemos deixar esses assuntos para amanhã?

Dryden: Infelizmente não. Creio que não ficarão para a festa...

Milerna: Vou tentar convencê-los.

Milerna abriu a porta. E se surpreendeu com as risadas no corredor. Mais surpresa ficou quando viu QUEM estava rindo.

Milerna: Van! Como pôde fazer isso?

Shido: Desculpe-nos. Não pudemos resistir.

Milerna: Justo você Shido!

Milerna ainda não havia reparado que Hitomi estava lá. Notou uma jovem ao lado da porta.

Milerna: Desculpe meus modos. Eu sou Milerna.

Hitomi percebeu que Milerna não se lembrava dela. Percebeu também que estava só com sua roupa de corrida e ficou muito envergonhada.

Hitomi: Desculpe pelos meus trajes, vossa majestade.

Milerna lembrava-se dessa voz. Mas de onde? Dryden se aproximou de Hitomi, abraçando-a. E sussurrou:

Dryden: Acho que ela ainda não se lembrou de você.

Hitomi: Há quanto tempo, Dryden-san.

Milerna: Você a conhece?

Milerna falou isso com ciúmes. Ela era muito parecida com Hitomi.

Milerna: Quem é essa jovem? Sua noiva, Van?

Van e Hitomi olharam-se sem querer e ficaram extremamente envergonhados. Shido estava se segurando para não rir mais. Resolveu contar a verdade.

Shido: Tia, você ainda não reconheceu a Hitomi?

Milerna: Hitomi? Você aqui? Por que não me falaram antes?

Dryden: Acho que queriam nos fazer uma surpresa...

Milerna: E você ajudou!

Dryden: Claro! Eu não estragaria tudo...

Ficaram conversando durante um tempo no quarto. Percebendo o jeito envergonhado de Hitomi, Milerna pediu para os homens se retirarem.

Milerna: Pode falar, Hitomi.

Hitomi: Não é nada...

Milerna percebeu o gesto que ela fazia com os braços. Ela estava tentando se cobrir.

Milerna: Hoje à noite haverá um baile e não posso deixar você vestida dessa forma.

Milerna se dirigiu ao armário onde seus vestidos estavam. Procurou um que combinasse com ela. Encontrou um vestido branco e rosa. Lembrava-se do vestido que havia emprestado da outra vez. Era muito parecido.

Milerna: Este ficará lindo em você.

Hitomi: Eu não posso aceitar.

Milerna: É um presente pelo nosso reencontro. Espere um pouco...

Começou a procurar alguns acessórios. Tirou um belo par de sapatos brancos, um par de brincos prateados em forma de flor e um colar com um pingente da mesma flor dos brincos.

Milerna: Minhas camareiras ajudarão a se vestir.

Hitomi: N-não precisa...

Milerna: Não se preocupe. Você estará linda neste baile. Não posso apresentar uma amiga vestida daquele jeito, não acha?

Hitomi: Tem razão. Agora você é a rainha de Asturia...

* * *

Aquele fora um dia longo, com certeza. Amano deixou Yukari em casa e voltou para a pista de corrida. Ficou observando um pouco o céu estrelado. Pensou em tudo que tinha acontecido. Não poderia fazer nada para trazer Hitomi de volta. Não conseguia pensar em nada. Resolveu voltar para casa e dormir um pouco. Talvez conseguisse pensar no dia seguinte.

* * *

Já anoitecia. No palácio, os últimos preparativos para o baile estavam prontos.

O rei e a rainha desceram as escadas, chegando ao salão principal. Os músicos se preparavam para começar a tocar ao sinal do rei.

Grava Efud Aston (Pai da Milerna): Hoje é um dia que devemos celebrar um novo rei e uma nova rainha para Asturia! Que eles tenham sabedoria e façam deste um bom governo. Um brinde aos reis!

Todos: Um brinde!

Todos levantavam as taças e bebiam seu conteúdo.

Dryden: Agradeço a presença de todos neste momento tão importante. Espero que aproveitem a noite. Que o baile comece!

E o baile começava. Os músicos iniciaram com uma valsa. Logo muitos se levantavam. Em instantes, muitos nobres de Asturia e dos reinos vizinhos dançavam no salão, inclusive Dryden e Milerna.. Outros estavam sentados em mesas afastadas, conversando, comendo ou bebendo.


	6. O Retorno de Allen

**Capítulo 6 – O Retorno de Allen**

Hitomi e Van estavam sentados em uma mesa, conversando.

Hitomi: Como o salão está bonito!

Van: É mesmo.

Hitomi: Astúria não mudou muito desde a última vez...

Van: É..

Hitomi: E como está Fanelia?

Van: Foi reconstruída.

Hitomi: E a Merle?

Van: Está bem.

Hitomi: E o Escaflowne?

Van: Está adormecido.

Hitomi: E você Van? Você está bem?

Hitomi sorriu, tentando animá-lo. Estava tão sério! O que tinha acontecido?

Van olhava Hitomi. Não entendia por que ela não tinha voltado antes.

Van: Não foi nada. Eu vou lá fora um pouco.

Hitomi: Eu te acompanho.

Van: Não precisa. Fique aqui. Eu já volto.

Van se levantou e saiu. Foram cinco longos anos. Como ela pôde fazer isso com ele? Por que ela não voltou antes? Por que ele se preocupava tanto com ela? Disso ele já sabia a resposta. Estava apaixonado por ela.

Não queria se casar com outra. Por isso, rejeitava todos os pedidos de casamento. Mas agora que ela estava em Gaea, ele estava longe dela! Agora que ele poderia pedi-la em casamento, ele se afastava! Estava confuso com seus sentimentos.

Não percebeu que alguém se aproximava.

Allen: Van, o que faz aqui fora?

Van: Allen? Você não estava em Fanelia?

Allen: Há dez dias, eu estava e você sumiu na minha frente. Acabei de chegar com a Cruzade. E trouxe um presente dos lordes de Fanelia.

Van: Como sabia que eu estaria aqui?

Allen: Intuição daquela Merle. Ela sabia, de alguma forma, onde você apareceria.

Van, por um momento, se esqueceu de seus problemas. Acompanhou Allen até a Cruzade. Encontrou seu Escaflowne e a Dragu-Energist que retirou na caça ao dragão. Novamente realizou o contrato de sangue.

Van: Eu sou o rei de Fanelia, Van Fanel! Com meu sangue, eu refaço um contrato com você, Escaflowne. Dragão que dorme, acorde agora!

A Dragu-Energist pulsou novamente em Escaflowne, como um coração escarlate e brilhante.

Após o despertar de Escaflowne, Van resolveu voltar para o baile com Allen. Esperava encontrar Hitomi na mesa, mas ela não estava mais lá.

Allen foi procurar os reis para cumprimentá-los.

Dryden conversava com Shido quando Allen se aproximou dos dois.

Dryden: A safra do vinho deste ano foi melhor que a do ano passado, não foi?

Shido: Er.. Eu ainda não bebo...Mas pelo que ouvi, as uvas estavam mais doces...

Allen: Desculpe interromper a conversa...

Dryden: Há quanto tempo, Cavaleiro do Céu.

Shido: Allen! Van me falou que você estava ferido!

Allen: Minhas desculpas, Vossa Majestade. Fui ferido e não pude retornar a meu posto. Aceitarei qualquer punição...

Dryden estava preocupado. Por que Van não falara isso antes? Algo grave havia acontecido.

Dryden: Não se preocupe com isso.Agora, me acompanhe. Quero saber exatamente o que aconteceu.

Allen: Certamente.

Dryden e Allen foram para um aposento mais afastado.

Dryden: Diga exatamente o que aconteceu nesses 15 dias em que esteve fora.

Allen: Fui atacado e ferido por um antigo comandante de Zaibach. Ele me pegou desprevenido.

Dryden: Onde isso aconteceu?

Allen: Eu fui visitar o rei de Fanelia. Na fronteira dos reinos.

Dryden: Mais alguém se feriu?

Allen: Gadeth. E Serena desapareceu.

Dryden: Então foi isso que aconteceu. Acho melhor não comentarmos nada por enquanto. Amanhã reunirei um conselho para discutirmos a situação.

Allen: Creio que alguns feiticeiros de Zaibach ainda estão vivos e que eles estão por trás disso.

Dryden: Isso é possível. Zaibach se tornou um império pacífico após a Grande Guerra. Os diplomatas estão aqui, inclusive.

Allen: Creio que é melhor voltarmos para o salão. Amanhã retomamos o assunto. Vossa Majestade tem muitos convidados esperando.

Dryden: Amanhã conversaremos melhor. Até l�, cuide-se, Allen.

Os dois foram para o salão principal e se separaram.


	7. Mais um Pesadelo

**Capítulo 7 – Mais um Pesadelo**

Enquanto isso, Van procurava Hitomi. Hitomi estava em um quarto com Milerna. Não estava muito bem. Sentia-se tonta e cansada. Milerna não queria deixá-la sozinha.

Hitomi: Não se preocupe comigo. Isso vai passar logo. Você agora é a rainha. Vão estranhar sua ausência.

Milerna: Não posso deixar você sozinha nessa situação. Vou chamar uma das minhas damas para ficar com você até que se sinta melhor.

Milerna abriu a porta e conversou com uma de suas damas. Logo, esta entrava no quarto. Era uma mulher não muito alta, com seus trinta anos. Parecia ser simpática e educada.

Milerna: Esta é Irene, Hitomi. Ela cuidará de você.

Hitomi: Muito prazer, Irene. Obrigada, Milerna-san.

Irene: O prazer é meu. Eu cuidarei de você. Agora descanse.

Milerna saiu do quarto e foi para o salão principal. Viu Van entrando com Allen e se separando. Allen se aproximou de Dryden e Shido e logo depois Dryden e Allen se afastaram. Viu Van se aproximar de Shido, preocupado. Deduziu quem Van estava procurando e aproximou-se.

Milerna: Está procurando a Hitomi, Van?

Van: Sabe onde ela está?

Milerna: Ela não está bem. Eu a deixei descansar em um dos quartos.

Shido: O que ela tem?

Milerna: Ela só está um pouco cansada.

Van: Posso ir até lá?

Shido: Eu também posso?

Milerna: Claro! Venham.

Os três chegaram no quarto e Milerna bateu na porta. Irene abriu e fez um sinal, indicando para não fazerem barulho. Eles entraram no quarto e viram que Hitomi estava dormindo.

Milerna: É melhor deixarmos ela dormir. Vamos.

Van: Eu gostaria de ficar mais um pouco.

Milerna: Tudo bem. Vamos, Shido, Irene.

Eles concordaram com a cabeça e se retiraram, fechando a porta do quarto.

Van se sentou na cama e se aproximou de Hitomi. Pousou sua mão na testa dela. Percebeu que estava mais quente que o normal.

Hitomi sonhava com um lindo jardim florido. Mas alguém incendiava tudo. Uma batalha de Guymelefs era travada entre Escaflowne e Alseides. O chão se partia e um ser alado a salvava. Depois, alguém arremessava uma adaga, ferindo-o.

Hitomi acordou preocupada.

Hitomi: Van!

Van: Estou aqui.

Hitomi: Van..

Van: Você está bem, Hitomi? Parece que teve um pesadelo. O que aconteceu?

Hitomi: Nada.. Foi só um sonho..

Van: O que está tentando esconder? Pode me contar..

Hitomi: Não foi nada..

Van ficou triste. Viu que Hitomi estava assustada. Mas ela não queria falar.

Van: Você não confia em mim. Tudo bem. Eu entendo.

Van se levantou e foi em direção à porta.

Hitomi: Por favor, não vá. Não me deixe aqui sozinha.

Hitomi estava chorando. Van, vendo as lágrimas, se aproximou da cama novamente.

Van: Não chore. Eu estou aqui.

Hitomi: Obrigada.

Van: Eu senti tanto a sua falta...

Hitomi: Eu também..

Van pensou um pouco. Falou sem emoção, de forma lenta, pausada.

Van: Então...por quê? Por que você não voltou antes?

Hitomi chorava de novo. Suas mãos cobriam o rosto. Mal conseguia enfrentar aquele olhar.

Hitomi: E-eu n-não c-conseguia. E-eu tentei! Mas eu não conseguia! Eu tentei!

Van: Acalme-se.

Van a abraçou. Deixou que a cabeça de Hitomi repousasse em seu peito. Ela chorava baixinho, ainda.

"Van seu idiota!" Van pensava."Fez ela chorar duas vezes! Em algum momento você pensou em como ela se sentia? Não, é óbvio. Agora ela está chorando e a culpa é sua."

Van: Sinto muito.

Hitomi ainda chorava quando bateram na porta. Van foi ver quem era. Allen estava preocupado.


	8. Mal Entendido

**Capítulo 08 – Mal-entendido**

Allen: O que aconteceu? Disseram que a Hitomi estava aqui e que ela não estava passando bem.

Van: ...

Allen foi entrando no quarto e viu Hitomi deitada, virando o rosto.

Allen: Ela está melhor?

Van: ...

Allen: Hitomi, o que aconteceu? Você está bem?

Hitomi: Estou melhor...

Hitomi disse sem virar o rosto. Allen percebeu pelo tom da voz que Hitomi estava chorando.

Allen olhou para Van, irritado.

Allen: Tudo bem, então. Van, podemos conversar em outro lugar?

Van consentiu com a cabeça. Eles foram até o corredor.

Allen; O que aconteceu?

Van: Nada.

Allen: Nada? Então por que ela está chorando?

Van: Ela teve um sonho ruim.

Allen: Que tipo de sonho?

Van: Ela não quis me contar.

Allen: Você sabe que os sonhos dela são perigosos, não sabe?

Van: Não é bem assim. Ela não tem culpa.

Allen: Eu sei. Mas se for algum perigo, ela deveria nos avisar.

Van: Não cobre muito dela. Olhe como ela está.

Allen: Eu sei. Espero que ela nos conte, se for algo perigoso.

Van: Eu também.

Allen sabia que Van estava escondendo alguma coisa. Mas não perguntaria agora. Ele não falaria.

Allen: Vou tentar falar com ela.

Van: ...

Allen entrou novamente no quarto e fechou a porta para que Van não escutasse a conversa.

Allen sentou-se na cama.

Allen: Está melhor, Hitomi?

Hitomi: Estou, Allen-san.

Allen: Por que estava chorando?

Hitomi: Por nada...

Allen: Pode me contar...

Hitomi: Estou cansada, Allen-san.

Allen: Mas algo a preocupa. O que aconteceu?

Hitomi: Tive um pesadelo.

Allen: Que tipo de pesadelo?

Hitomi: Van vai se ferir, Allen. VÃO TENTAR MATÁ-LO!

Hitomi estava abraçando Allen. Van entrou no quarto nesse instante. Ele tinha escutado Hitomi gritando. Não estava preparado para aquela cena.

Van: Vejo que já se entenderam...

Van falava isso com certo rancor. Hitomi se deixava abraçar tão facilmente... Resolveu sair do quarto. Não agüentava ver aquela cena.

Allen: Van, espere!

Mas Van continuou andando. Estava tão irritado! Precisava arejar sua mente. Resolveu ir até o jardim principal. Allen foi atrás.

Allen: Precisamos conversar.

Van: Não temos nada para conversar.

Allen: Não se faça de desentendido! Quem mais sofre com isso é a Hitomi!

Van: Você pode consolá-la.

Allen: Não, não posso. É por sua causa que ela está naquele estado!

Van: ...

Allen: Ela está preocupada com você!

Hitomi resolveu sair do quarto. Estava com uma sensação desagradável. Alguma coisa ia acontecer em breve. Sua visão ficou embaçada. Van seria ferido! Precisava correr.

Allen: Será que você não entende? Ela gosta tanto de você e você a trata assim! Você não a merece!

Van: Eu sei disso...

Allen resolveu voltar e deixar Van refletindo. Hitomi precisava de alguém por perto. Allen temia que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa sem pensar.

Van foi se afastando do palácio. Procurou um lugar onde pudesse ficar sozinho. No jardim havia um pequeno "labirinto" de árvores. Van resolveu se sentar no gramado perto desse labirinto.

Allen chegou ao quarto, mas não havia ninguém nele. Agora, Allen lembrava-se do que Hitomi dissera:

"Hitomi: Van vai se ferir, Allen. VÃO TENTAR MATÁ-LO!"

Correu ao jardim, mas não encontrava nem Hitomi nem Van.

Hitomi procurava por Van no jardim. Carregava a espada de Fanelia, que Van havia esquecido no quarto.

Chegou ao labirinto de árvores, mas não o encontrava. Resolveu chamá-lo.

Hitomi: Van! Van! Onde você está?

Resolveu fechar seus olhos e tentar visualizá-lo. Encontrou a direção e correu.

Encontrou-o sentado, apoiado em uma das árvores do labirinto. Sentiu-se aliviada por tê-lo encontrado a tempo.

Hitomi: Van.. estava te procurando.

Van: ...

Hitomi: Sua espada. Você esqueceu no quarto.

Van: Obrigado.

Quando Hitomi ia entregar a espada, um vulto apareceu.

Hitomi: Van, atrás de você! Cuidado!

Hitomi se colocou entre Van e o vulto, se ferindo no processo. Uma adaga a atingiu nas costas.

Hitomi: Eu devia ter te avisado...

Hitomi desmaiou. Van a segurou e a colocou na grama. Pegou sua espada e foi atrás do vulto que fugia.

O vulto arremessou outra adaga, acertando de raspão o ombro de Van.

Van: MALDITO!

Van conseguiu alcançar o vulto e, com um golpe, o matou. Tirou o capuz que cobria o rosto e viu que tinha um símbolo estranho em seu pescoço.

Lembrou-se de Hitomi e voltou onde a tinha deixado. Ela estava perdendo muito sangue! Allen chegava nesse instante. Allen a ergueu e a levou ao palácio. Van foi chamar alguém que pudesse cuidar do ferimento. Milerna com certeza saberia o que fazer. Encontrou Milerna conversando com alguns nobres.

Van: Milerna! Hitomi foi ferida! Tem algum médico que pode socorrê-la?

Van demonstrava muita preocupação e nervosismo. Nem tinha notado como todos olhavam seu ombro ferido. Aos poucos estava sentindo sua visão ficar turva. Shido foi socorrê-lo e o segurou a tempo. Van havia desmaiado.

* * *

Dilandau: Ele completou a missão, Furuma-sama. Agora é só... 

Furuma (um dos feiticeiros de Zaibach): Acalme-se, Dilandau. Em breve a garota da Lua Fantasma será nossa...

(?): E com ela o poder de Atlantis!

* * *

Oi, gente! 

Desculpe a demora em publicar esse capítulo!

Cá estou com mais um trecho dessa saga!

Obrigada por me incentivar!


	9. Efeitos do Veneno

**Capítulo 09 – Efeitos do Veneno**

Hitomi sonhava com um lugar escuro e uma pequena e frágil luz azul ao fundo. Tentava se aproximar da luz, mas alguém a impedia. Não conseguia ver quem era, estava muito escuro. Essa pessoa a abraçava para que não fosse embora. De repente, Hitomi viu uma batalha de guymelefs: Escaflowne lutava contra AQUELE guymelef vermelho. Aparecia em um local escuro e Dilandau a seqüestrava. Van não conseguia alcançá-los.

Viu um aparelho estranho ligado a um líquido verde que lembrava muito a máquina de Dornkirk (o redirecionador de destinos. Viu um jardim florido e uma garota passeando por ele. Ela recolhia algumas flores coloridas e criava uma linda grinalda com elas. Entregava esse arranjo a um belo rapaz de olhos castanhos, com um sorriso. O olhar do rapaz era de tristeza, remorso.

* * *

Van estava em uma colina. Dela, podia enxergar Atlantis. Tudo começava a desabar. Uma coluna de luz azul surgia no céu. Uma pessoa tentava alcançá-lo, estendendo a mão, mas Van não demonstrava querer abandonar o local. Apenas continuava sentado, encostado na única árvore da colina, abraçando seus próprios joelhos. Uma gargalhada, porém, o despertou. Uma gargalhada maligna que reconheceria em qualquer lugar. 

Dilandau: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Em seguida, um grito agudo o despertou completamente.

Hitomi: VAN!

Tentou procurar a origem da voz e olhou na direção da coluna de luz. Percebeu que ela agora estava vermelha como sangue. A colina continuava a desabar e tudo escureceu.

Van acordou, lembrando-se do que havia acontecido e do sonho. Tentou levantar-se rapidamente, mas teve que se apoiar na cama. Ainda não estava totalmente recuperado.

* * *

Allen: Acalme-se, Van. O pior já passou. 

Van: Onde está ela? Cadê a Hitomi?

Allen olhou para Van preocupado.

Allen: Ela ainda não acordou. O ferimento dela foi mais grave que o seu.

Van: E onde ela está? Preciso vê-la.

Allen: Antes, é melhor tratar-se. O veneno ainda pode ter algum efeito em você.

Van: Aquela adaga estava envenenada?

Allen: Sim. Com um sonífero bem forte. No seu caso não fez muito efeito, mas em Hitomi...

Van: C-como assim?

Allen: Parece que seu corpo é bem mais resistente que o de um humano...E além disso...

Allen fitava Van de forma preocupada.

Van: Além disso?

Allen: Parece que o veneno tinha um efeito secundário. Ele pode fazer uma pessoa perder suas lembranças...

Van: Onde ela está?

Van tentava se controlar, mas o silêncio de Allen o irritava.Allen finalmente interrompeu os pensamentos de Van.

Allen: Milerna pediu para não deixá-lo ir. Você só pioraria as coisas. Sabe quanto tempo você esteve dormindo? Uma semana!

Van: C-como? Uma semana?

Allen: E o estado dela é mais grave que o seu! O ferimento dela ainda não cicatrizou e ela perdeu muito sangue!

Van: Hitomi...

* * *

Uma semana depois, Van já estava totalmente recuperado. Não havia saído do palácio, preocupado com o estado de Hitomi. Não tinha nenhuma notícia dela desde o dia que acordara. Despertou novamente o Escaflowne e ocupou seu tempo treinando com Allen e Scherazade. Durante um desses treinos, Milerna os convocou. Chegando ao local combinado, uma serva conduziu-os a um aposento mais afastado. Bateu três vezes na porta e Milerna os recebeu. Allen percebeu que estava cansada, porém mais tranquila. 

Milerna: Entrem, por favor.

Allen e Van entraram num aposento com certo luxo. Um armário aberto com frascos estranhos, uma cama de casal ao centro, duas cadeiras e uma pequena mesa, com uma bacia e panos. Alguém estava deitada no centro da cama: uma garota pálida estava adormecida.

Milerna: Por favor, não falem muito alto. Ela ainda não descansou o suficiente.

Allen: Tudo bem.

Milerna: Se ela acordar, me chamem.

Van: Ok.

Van e Allen se aproximaram da cama enquanto Milerna se retirava. Allen sentou-se em uma das cadeiras. Van fez o mesmo. Ambos perceberam que Hitomi tinha um sono tranqüilo e isso era um alívio para ambos.

Allen: Eu vou me retirar. Tenho outros assuntos para resolver. Dryden-sama me convocou. Mais tarde eu volto.

Allen sabia que Van gostaria de ficar alguns instantes com Hitomi e se retirou assim que verificou com os próprios olhos que Hitomi estava melhor. Van simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a olhar Hitomi.

Allen se retirava do quarto.

Van: Hitomi...

Hitomi começou a se agitar na cama, deixando Van preocupado. De repente, ela acordou, assustada.

Van: Hitomi, você está bem?

Hitomi: Quem é você?

continua...

* * *

Pois é! Para minha própria surpresa acabei colocando 2 capítulos... 

Se bem que eu acho que eles estão diminuindo de tamanho... heheheheh


End file.
